Healing House
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: After collage, Scott, Stiles, and others who were apart of their pack decide to turn an old house that Lydia's family owns into a safe haven for young supernatural creatures who are struggling with what they are. They call it the Healing House or double H for short. It is both a school and a living place. Full synopsis inside, please read and review!
1. Synopsis

Synopsis:

After collage, Scott, Stiles, and others who were apart of their pack decide to turn an old house that Lydia's family owns into a safe haven for young supernatural creatures who are struggling with what they are. They call it the Healing House or double H for short. It is both a school and a living place. For those who don't feel comfortable foing to Beacon Hills High School, classes are given their by guest "teachers" mostly made up of the old members of the Hale and McCall packs and Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski. For those who do go to Beacon Hills High School and don't have a place to call home, they are allowed to stay in some of the rooms there. Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski keep an eye out for anyone who might happen to be a supernatural creature who might be in need of the services that the Healing House offers. After turning for the first time, Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall tell (Y/N) of the Healing House and recomend for her/him to go.

Characters:

Y/N Y/L/N- A young and newly turned werewolf who just moved to Beacin Hills with her/his family. She/He was turned outside of Beacon Hills but hadn't experienced a full moon until now and has no idea how to control her/his powers. Currently a sophmore at Beacon Hills High School

Sherriff Stilinski- Now that his son isn't in high school anymore the Sheriff can stop worrying about Stiles so much. Unfortunately, now he has to worry about other teen supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills since the Healing House has become a well known haven for many young supernatural creatures. As the Sheriff he has been able to find a couple supernatural creatures and point them in the dirrection of the healing house. Most head his advice. He also keeps tabs on anyone attending or residing in the Healing House and is usually the one who keeps them out of and gets them out of trouble. He handles anything legally based about the Healing House and sometimes goes their to give the students a talk about not doing drugs, illegal stuff, murder, etc.

Melissa McCall- She is in a similar situation as the Sheriff: she doesn't worry so much about her son but now she worries about all the other supernatural creatures and keeps an eye out for them. She is on speed dial on every staff members' cellphone in case of any medical emergency. She is also always willing to lend anyone a shoulder to cry on.

Scott McCall- He is the one who mostly is in charge of teaching supernatural creatures how to control their abilities. He mostly works with werewolves and other were- animals. He is the unofficial official head of the Healing House and many students see him as their alpha.

Stiles Stilinski- As the only human of the staff he has made it his job to know anything and everything about all the supernatural creatures that reside in the Healing House. He teaches many of the students how to not let their abilities control their social lives and be able to live their teenage years as normal as possible by doing things other teenagers do (aside from the bad choices of course). Stiles's favorite thing to say is: "Just because you can grow fangs, sense death, or control elements doesn't mean you can't go out with your friends and live your life. A supernaturale teenager is still a teanager." Whenever any of the students have social problems Stiles usually helps them through it. Even though he is human, many of the students look up to him and idolize him a lot. They even have a designated day of every month where they go out with Stiles and try to solve a mystery or case with him. They call it Sleuthing With Stiles.

Lydia Martin- If it weren't for Lydia the poor kids probably wouldn't even have any classes. She is in charge of reminding the rest of the oh so forgetful staff that they actually have to teach the supernatural teens because most of them are in fact students there. She keeps the Healing House up and running smoothly and makes sure that all the rooms have the necessary supplies. She makes sure that the students are caught up with anything and everything that happens in Beacon Hills. She's the go to person for advice, It's not uncommon for their to be student in her office asking for her thoughts on something they plan on doing or ranting about how unfair it is that Beacon Hills lost the lacrosse match. She also helps a lot of students with their school work and she oversees the study groups.

The Healing House:

There is one large building where the classes are held and slightly smaller buildings on either side of the main building, one for dorms and another where the training is held. one side of the dorms is for girls and the other for boys. In the training room their is a large arena as well as weapons (always helpful to learn how to use those). in the basement their is extra supplies for all three buildings. Their is a lake nearby and the Healing House is mostly obscured by trees.

* * *

Note: No non-canon romance or any with the Reader.

If any of you want you could send in any characters you would want to feature in this. Mostly students.

This will be a reader insert for males and females.

This will probably change as characters are added and as the plot develops.


	2. Chapter 1

**I like doing these so don't forget to write review and tell me what you think and feel free to request.**

Note: Not my originla idea, it was from bonniebird on tumblr who let me use the snippet of an idea. First half is female reader and last half is male reader

(Y/N): your name

(Y/L/N): your last name

(e/c): eye color

* * *

(Female Reader)

"911, what's your emergency?

"I … I need you to send help."

"What's your emergency?"

"Someone broke into my house."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm not the one who needs help."

"Is it one of your family members who need help. Do they need medical help?"

"No … _he_ needs help."

"Who needs help, Honey?"

"Him. The one who broke in."

" … You're calling to get help for the man who broke into your house?"

"Yes."

"Is he with you?"

"Yes he's here. Please hurry he's lost a lot of blood."

"What's your address?"

"I live across the street from the record store on 5th street. And please tell the Sheriff that it was an accident. I didn't mean to use the knife."

Sheriff Stilinski watched as his men scoured the (Y/L/N) house, looking for and bagging evidence. As he walked closer to the house, he passed by a cot that was taking a man to the ambulance waiting by the police cars. The man's face was littered with small cuts and blue bruises and blood seeped through a band aid that was pressed to his right arm. He didn't usually feel bad for criminals but Sheriff couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the man.

As he approached the small figure on the steps of the porch he noticed how she slouched her shoulders and seemed to curl in on herself as if she wanted to disappear. When he was finally facing her the Sheriff crouched down so he could face her while talked to her.

"What's your name?" he asked the girl gently.

She looked up at him when he spoke. Her (e/c) eyes were glazed over and dull. _Must be the shock,_ the Sheriff concluded. Slowly her gaze becomes more focused and she seemed to finally process the question he asked her. "(Y/N)," she whispered softly. Before the Sheriff could ask her another question, her bottom lips started to quiver and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Are you going to throw me in jail?"

Sheriff Stilinski blinked once with surprise then quickly shook his head. "No I'm not. What you did was in self defense," he reassured. "Where are your parents?"

"Work," she replied.

He took out his phone, prepared to call them to inform them of what happened at their house. He opened his mouth to ask her for her parent's phone numbers but Y/N once again beat him to it. "Please don't tell my parents," she pleaded.

"Y/N, they have the right to know what happened at their house," the Sheriff insisted.

But Y/N would not oblige. She shook her head and grasped his arm desperately. "No, please you can't tell them," she said. "You can't tell them. You can't show them what I-" She stopped herself before she could continue.

The Sheriff frowned. "You what, Y/N?"

She didn't answer. Instead she moved her hands away from his arm and hugged them to her chest. That's when the Sheriff noticed that her hands were covered in a red substance.

He looked down at his arm and there were two bloody handprints where Y/N's hands had previously been. He stood up and motioned her to do the same but she refused. "Y/N we have to get you to the paramedics," he said.

Y/N looked up at him, eyes shining with fear and guilt. "It's not mine."

"It's definitely from a werewolf," Melissa McCall said.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So we've got another werewolf on our hands?"

"It looks like it," Melissa said. She stared out the glass inside of the hospital room and looked at Y/N who was sitting in the waiting room.

"The poor kid," she said, sadness laced in her voice. "It was the first time she turned right?"

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Yeah she was terrified."

Melissa turned away from the glass and turned to face him. She gave him a questioning look and he nodded, confirming her unasked question. Melissa took out her phone and dialed the familiar number. She smiled when the person on the other line answered. "Hey, Scott . . .' she began.

Sheriff Stilinski didn't stay to listen to the rest of the phone call, instead he went out to talk to Y/N in the waiting room. Y/N was sitting in a similar position she had been sitting in at hier house. She was pulling at the cuff of her sweater's sleeves and wringing her hands nervously. When the Sheriff was standing in front of Y/N, she looked up.

"How is he?" Y/N asked, the nervousness she had been displaying through her actions now evident through her voice.

"He will be fine," the Sheriff reassured. "Y/N, with your permission, I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

Y/N shot up from her seat. "B-But you said you wouldn't take me to jail!"

"I'm not taking you to jail, Y/N," Sheriff Stilinski reassured the young werewolf. "I'm taking you somewhere where you will be safe and you will be able how to gain control of your abilities."

When Y/N realized that Sheriff Stilinski was telling the truth she nodded in agreement. She followed Sheriff Stilinski to his car. They passed by Ms. McCall on the way out. She nodded at Sheriff Stilinski and smiled reassuringly at Y/N. They drove for what seemed like forever to Y/N until the amount of buildings became less frequent and they were soon surrounded by forestry. At some point the Sheriff drove off the road and continued to drive till they arrived at a clearing in the woods. Sheriff Stilinski got out of his car and motioned for her to do the same. After she did they walked together through the woods, ducking to avoid trees and stepping over stray roots. Finally they arrived at a clearing where a lake was. Just past the river was a large, old house.

"Welcome to the Healing House."

(Male Reader)

"911, what's your emergency?

"I … I need you to send help."

"What's your emergency?"

"Someone broke into my house."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm not the one who needs help."

"Is it one of your family members who need help. Do they need medical help?"

"No … _he_ needs help."

"Who needs help, Honey?"

"Him. The one who broke in."

" … You're calling to get help for the man who broke into your house?"

"Yes."

"Is he with you?"

"Yes he's here. Please hurry he's lost a lot of blood."

"What's your address?"

"I live across the street from the record store on 5th street. And please tell the Sheriff that it was an accident. I didn't mean to use the knife."

Sheriff Stilinski watched as his men scoured the (Y/L/N) house, looking for and bagging evidence. As he walked closer to the house, he passed by a cot that was taking a man to the ambulance waiting by the police cars. The man's face was littered with small cuts and blue bruises and blood seeped through a band aid that was pressed to his right arm. He didn't usually feel bad for criminals but Sheriff couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the man.

As he approached the small figure on the steps of the porch the Sheriff noticed how he slouched his shoulders and seemed to curl in on himself as if he wanted to disappear. When he was finally facing the teen the Sheriff crouched down so he could face him while they.

"What's your name?" he asked the teenage boy gently.

He looked up at the Sheriff when he spoke. His (e/c) eyes were glazed over and dull. _Must be the shock,_ the Sheriff concluded. Slowly his gaze became more focused and he seemed to finally process the question the Sheriff asked him. "(Y/N)," he whispered softly. Before the Sheriff could ask him another question, his eyes widened and filled with unshed tears. "Are you going to throw me in jail?"

Sheriff Stilinski blinked once with surprise then quickly shook his head. "No I'm not. What you did was in self defense," he reassured. "Where are your parents?"

"Work," he replied.

The Sheriff took out his phone, prepared to call them to inform them of what happened at their house. He opened his mouth to ask Y/N for his parent's phone numbers but Y/N once again beat him to it. "Please don't tell my parents," he pleaded.

"Y/N, they have the right to know what happened at their house," the Sheriff insisted.

But Y/N would not oblige. He shook his head and grasped the Sheriff's arm desperately. "No, please you can't tell them," he said. "You can't tell them. You can't show them what I-" He stopped himself before he could continue.

The Sheriff frowned. "You what, Y/N?"

He didn't answer. Instead he moved his hands away from the Sheriff's arm and hugged them to his chest. That's when the Sheriff noticed that Y/N's hands were covered in a red substance.

The Sheriff looked down at his arm and there were two bloody handprints where Y/N's hands had previously been. He stood up and motioned Y/N to do the same but he refused. "Y/N we have to get you to the paramedics," he said.

Y/N looked up at him, eyes shining with fear and guilt. "It's not mine."

"It's definitely from a werewolf," Melissa McCall said.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So we've got another werewolf on our hands?"

"It looks like it," Melissa said. She stared out the glass inside of the hospital room and looked at Y/N who was sitting in the waiting room.

"The poor kid," she said, sadness laced in her voice. "It was the first time he turned right?"

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Yeah he was terrified."

Melissa turned away from the glass and turned to face him. She gave him a questioning look and he nodded, confirming her unasked question. Melissa took out her phone and dialed the familiar number. She smiled when the person on the other line answered. "Hey, Scott . . .' she began.

Sheriff Stilinski didn't stay to listen to the rest of the phone call, instead he went out to talk to Y/N in the waiting room. Y/N was sitting in a similar position he had been sitting in at his house. He was pulling at the cuff of his sweater's sleeves and wringing his hands nervously. When the Sheriff was standing in front of Y/N, he looked up.

"How is he?" Y/N asked, the nervousness he had been displaying through his actions now evident through his voice.

"He will be," the Sheriff reassured. "Y/N, with your permission, I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

Y/N shot up from his seat. "B-But you said you wouldn't take me to jail!"

"I'm not taking you to jail, Y/N," Sheriff Stilinski reassured the young werewolf. "I'm taking you somewhere where you will be safe and you will be able how to gain control of your abilities."

When Y/N realized that Sheriff Stilinski was telling the truth he nodded in agreement. He followed Sheriff Stilinski to his car. They passed by Ms. McCall on the way out. She nodded at Sheriff Stilinski and smiled reassuringly at Y/N. They drove for what seemed like forever to Y/N until the amount of buildings became less frequent and they were soon surrounded by forestry. At some point the Sheriff drove off the road and continued to drive till they arrived at a clearing in the woods. Sheriff Stilinski got out of his car and motioned for him to do the same. After he did they walked together through the woods, ducking to avoid trees and stepping over stray roots. Finally they arrived at a clearing where a lake was. Just past the river was a large, old house.

"Welcome to the Healing House."


	3. Chapter 3

After Sheriff Stilinski had brought (Y/N) to the place he called the Healing House, he had lead them to a waiting room outside what looked to be an office. He had to go back to the station but, he reassured them that they would be fine, the people here would take care of them. But (Y/N) wasn't too sure. It was one thing to go to a therapist for trauma, but it was a whole different thing to get help for their . . . disease. That's what google had called it. A disease that changed them, made them more animalistic. Forced their body to physically change every month on a full moon and have uncanny strength and heightened senses. _Lycanthropy_. The wolf disease. They had no idea how the sheriff knew they were a werewolf, but he definitely knew.

(Y/N) stared at the door in front of them. Behind that door was their apparent salvation, a way to no longer go through her furry situation alone. If anyone was to take a brief look at the door, he would keep walking. There was nothing special about the door, not really. It was a simple brown wooden door with a plaque that read _Office_. But if one was to look closer, or have heightened vision, he would be able to see all the little scratches and markings on the door. They weren't sinister in nature, on the contrary, they were comforting. Less like horror movie scratches and more like careless stains and markings kids would make. There were a couple smiley faces and stars here and there and a couple of "hi"s thrown in the mix. On the door frames there were little lines measuring what (Y/N) guessed to be heights. Towards the bottom of the door was various "was here"s; "Jake was here", "Cat was here", and there was even a drawing of an eye with "was here" hastily added on in this Jake person's handwriting.

If the door was any indication of what this Healing House was like, then it definitely had other people here that liked this place, just like Sheriff Stilinski had said.

Door swung open and out stepped a red haired woman roughly in her late twenties. She had a kind smile and her eyes were gentle and happy. Surprisingly, there was no pity in here eyes, for that (Y/N) was grateful.

"Hi, I'm Lydia Martin," she said. She extended her hand out for a handshake.

(Y/N) shook her hand and stayed quiet, expecting the woman to continue talking.

Lydia didn't comment on (Y/N) unwillingness to tell her their name. Instead, she stepped aside and motioned for them to enter her office. The office was simple enough. There was an oak desk with a brown chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. There were various motivational posters tacked on the walls, urging kids to 'try their best' and the ever iconic 'hang in there' kitten poster.

Lydia motioned for (Y/N) to take a seat in front of her desk. "How much did the Sheriff tell you about the House?"

"Not much," (Y/N) admitted with a smile shrug. "Apparently you can help me with my . . . situation."

"And would you like help?" she asked.

There it was. The million dollar question. Did (Y/N) want help. These people were virtually strangers. And what could these people possibly do that could help them? After all, it was hard for humans to help a werewolf control their behavior. But, the Sheriff had said there were others like her.

"I don't know," (Y/N) said.

Lydia nodded, as if she understood. "Well you can stay here as long as you wish. I know it can be difficult to adjust, especially after finding out about this place like you did. I wish it would have been under better circumstances.

"Me too," they said. It's not like its every werewolf's dream to have to almost kill a man to find out about an apparently safe haven. (Y/N) could still hear the man's scream of pain and face of horror. They didn't think they could ever stop hearing his whispered accusation. _Monster._

Lydia sported another one of her comforting smiles. "He's fine, by the way. That'll show him not to try to rob houses." When her attempt at a joke was met with a blank stare, she sighed and got up. "How about I give you a little tour, introduce you to some people."

(Y/N) nodded and followed after her. They were already here, might as well meet some people here. It could do them good.

"The Healing House, as I'm sure the Sheriff told you, is a safe haven for all supernatural creatures, not only werewolves," Lydia said. "It serves as a living place and a school. Some of the teachers and staff are part-time volunteers, but most of us, like myself are here year round. I stand as the headmistress and counselor." The pair stopped at a classroom. (Y/N) could see inside. It looked small from where they stood and there were a handful of students, definitely not enough to fill all the desks in the room. A man stood at the front of the room and pointing at some diagrams of plants on the projector. They could faintly hear him through the door.

" . . . it can be used for a lot of things: barriers, forcing transformations, weapons, etc. The effects are mostly the same for were- creatures, but . . ."

Lydia interrupted his lecture by knocking on the wooden. Only then, did the teacher and students notice them. The man quickly excused himself and walked to the door. Since privacy was practically useless, there was windows everywhere and if what Lydia said was true then the kids were supernatural, so he left the door slightly ajar.

"Hey, Lydia," the man said.

She smiled. "Scott," she greeted. She motioned to (Y/N). "This is the newest addition to the House. Sheriff Stilinski found her."

Scott nodded. "Mom called to tell me. I'm Scott McCall. (Y/N), right?" The last part was directed to (Y/N). He, like Lydia, had a kind and trustworthy face. His brown hair was cut neatly and he wore a smart looking suit that was both professional and comfortable looking. He was obviously well liked by the students.

(Y/n) nodded in confirmation.

Scott didn't seem fazed by their unwillingness to be talkative. "It's nice to meet you. And it's nice to have another werewolf at the Healing House." As if to confirm their suspicions, he let his eyes flash for a second. They expected to be amber like theirs, but they were surprised when they glowed red instead.

They blinked in shock and stared at him, dumbfounded. They didn't know exactly what red eyes meant but it must be important. "Why are they . . .?"

"Red?" Scott smiled. "Fortunately for you, this is exactly why I teach here, to answer your questions and teach you the depths of the supernatural world."

A soft _beep beep_ drew the three people's attention from Scott to Lydia. She grabbed her phone from her pocket. After reading the text, she gave (Y/N) an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to give you a tour, something came up." She turned to Scott "It's Stiles, he just got off his flight. Would you mind letting some of your students show them around?"

Scott nodded. "Of course, let me just ask-"

"We'll do it," a voice said from behind him.

He stepped aside to let them see the person. No, people. There were 3 students, all around (Y/N)'s age. There was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes who loomed over (Y/N). The girl next to him was his complete opposite in all ways. She was short, had fair hair, light eyes, and pale skin. Even their smiles were different. Where the boy smiled with his whole face -eyes lighting up, mouth stretching upward, mouth opening to show pearly white teeth- she barely smiled at all. The person next to the two looked at (Y/N) through a mess of curly dark hair. The back was held back by a red scrunchie, but the front was left alone. He had the same dark eyes and curved nose as the other boy, so (Y/N) assumed they were they all were different, their eyes shared a similar gleam of curiosity as they stared at (Y/N).

"We'll be happy to show them around," Smiley said.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You're not just trying to get out of my class again are you, Jack?" He was scolding them but the smile on his face made his anger less believable.

"'Course not Mr. M, Just trying to do our part," Jack said.

"And you two want to go along?" Scott turned to other two.

The girl was the first to respond. "Of course we do. Sorry about missing your quiz, Mister McCall." Her tone held no amount of the sorry she said felt.

"I'm sure you are, Cat," Mr. McCall said, obviously not believing her words. "What about you Matt?"

"His name is James today, Mr. M," Jack said. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. "And of course he wants to go, right Jamie?"

James nodded silently in agreement.

Mr. McCall sighed and shrugged. "Then I don't see why they can't give (Y/N) a tour. But you all have to be at the dining hall in time for lunch, understand?"

Jack saluted him with a goofy smile. "Aye, aye, Captain." He let go of James and grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and led them away from the two adults. He turned to (Y/N), the smile still plastered on his face. "I'm Jack Sanchez, that's Cat Snider, and my brother James." He pointed to each person as he introduced them. Cat shook their hand and James waved.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you," (Y/N) said.

He spread his hands out in front of him. "(Y/N) welcome to the humble abode of all supernatural creatures, the Healing House."


End file.
